Fighting For Love
by KimVaughan
Summary: Although Aaron Livesy was madly in love with Robert Sugden, he knew that Robert wasn't in love with him, not as much as Aaron anyway. Now Aaron has to decide if the love he feels for him is worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting For Love**

 **Chapter 1**

He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man standing in front of him and how hurt he was by his betrayal.

He didn't want to hurt the older man because he loved him with a passion that he hadn't even felt for Jackson.

"I can't believe you dimed me out to that cow. I thought you said you loved me. How can you love someone and stab them in the back like that?"

"I do love you. That's why I can't sit by and watch you destroy Chrissie's life and your own."

"I love her."

"But not as much as you love me. If you didn't love me, why would you fight so hard to continue what we've been doing? I know why I'm fighting so hard but why are you?" Robert turned away from his young lover and made his way to the other side of the barn.

Aaron ran to catch up with him after typing up and sending out a message to someone. He just hoped like hell that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life, second only to going to France with Ed.

"Please don't get married Robert. I can't lose you." he said as he walked up behind his blonde haired lover. "I haven't wanted someone this much since Jackson. Matter of fact, I don't think I wanted him nearly as much as I want you."

"How can you be in love with me?" Robert asked as Aaron went up on his toes and kissed the back of his neck.

"How can I not be in love with you? You're a smart, gorgeous and expert lover." Aaron slid his hands beneath Robert's shirt, rubbing up and down his stomach. "I love how you feel beneath my hands. Your hot, hard flesh turns me on so much that I don't think I'll ever recover."

"It doesn't hurt that I'm rich, right?" Robert said as he turned around and slid his arms over Aaron's shoulders.

"I told you dammit. I'm not interested in your money, I never have been and I never will be. I only want you."

"So if I were broke, then you would still want to take me to your bed?" Aaron groaned at the implication.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in your money? I only want you. Give Lawrence and Crissy all their money back and I'll take care of you until you find a job."

"How can you take care of me in the manor in which I've become accustomed to?" Robert asked as he lowered his mouth down to Aaron's, kissing him passionately.

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep you." Aaron knew that Robert would never choose him over the money that the White's had but he had to try to do something to change his mind. "Please choose me Robert. I have to have you in my life." he slid his hands down the front of his older lover's shirt, unbuttoning the shirt, separating the two sections.

"Don't do this Aaron." Robert wouldn't even look Aaron in the eyes.

"Why did you get involved with me if you knew that you wouldn't be able to continue our relationship?"

"This is not a relationship."

"Then what is it."

"It's just two people having a lot of sex." Robert leaned his head back trying not to moan with pleasure as Aaron started kissing his way from his chest down to his stomach just above the waist of his pants. "You need to stop doing this Aaron."

"What do I need to stop doing Robert? Do I need to stop turning you on? Do I need to stop expecting you to return the favor? Or do I need to stop wanting you? I can't stop wanting you. That night in the garage when you pushed me up against that car and started kissing me, I knew that I was starting to fall for you. I'm yours whether you want me or not."

"But I'm going to marry Chrissie. She's going to be my wife, I'm going to be her husband and we're going to live happily ever after. There isn't any room in mine and her married for a third person, especially a man."

"Then you should have kept your hands to yourself." Aaron backed away from Robert as soon as he heard someone enter the barn. He chose to make some noise so Robert wouldn't hear the noise behind him. "I have fallen in love with you Robert. If you didn't want me then you should have kept your hands to yourself." Aaron turned away from him but he felt him walk up behind him. "What are you doing Robert?" Aaron asked when Robert wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him backwards against his body.

"I want you too Aaron." He lowered his mouth to Aaron's neck and started kissing him. "Please don't walk away from what we have. I don't know if I'll survive without you." He sucked a place on Aaron's neck, leaving a quarter-size hickey on his lover's neck.

Before Aaron could comment to Robert's plea, they both heard someone behind them. Aaron knew who it was but Robert didn't.

When they turned around, Robert saw Katie standing there with her cell phone in her hand. He knew she was taking a picture of him and Aaron together. "Hello Robert. I knew you were cheating on Chrissie, I just didn't know that it was with a man." And with the smile on her face, Robert knew he was busted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting For Love**

 **Chapter 2**

Robert started towards Katie but she quickly backed away from him. "Leave me alone Robert."

"Give me your phone Katie."

"Why would I do that? I'm going to let everybody in the village know what a liar you are. I knew you were cheating, I was just wrong about with who. It's a good thing that Aaron sent me a text message about this little rendezvous." Robert turned around and looked at Aaron, who was still standing behind him.

"You texted her. Why would you do that to me? I thought you cared about me."

"You have a lot of nerve Robert Sugden. I do care about you. Matter of fact, I love you but I just can't go on sharing you with Chrissie White. I knew that I would have to force your hand because you would never tell her the truth."

While Robert was staring at Aaron, he didn't notice Katie was sneaking out of the barn. As soon as he heard her car start up, he turned around and realized that she was gone.

"Dammit!" He turned back to face Aaron. "Why did you do this to me Aaron?"

"Because you are a coward. I'm in love with you and you are just playing with my emotions and my heart. I can't keep doing this. So choose, Chrissie or me. If you choose me, then I will convince Katie to destroy the photo of us together. If not, I'll get her to have it published in the Village Herald. You're choice."

"You are blackmailing me. You little asshole. I can't believe you are doing this to me." Robert turned around and started to walk out of the barn. Aaron followed.

"I'm sorry Robert. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please choose me." Aaron walked up behind Robert and laid his hand on his back.

"Why in the hell would I choose you now? You are blackmailing me into choosing you over a woman that has done nothing but love me unconditionally and doesn't deserve what I have done to her. I'm going to go tell her the truth and beg for her forgiveness. I just pray she can forgive me."

Robert climbed into his car, started the engine and peeled out into the street, leaving Aaron standing in front of the barn all alone and crying.

Aaron walked into the Woolpack, looking for Katie. The second he spotted her sitting in the corner booth by herself, he walked over to the booth and sat down.

"Katie, can I ask a favor of you?" he asked and she nodded without saying a word. "Can you destroy that picture?"

"Why Aaron? I thought you wanted ever body to know what kind of man my brother-in-law is. He used you and Chrissie. You both deserve better. Believe me, I've been there. I almost destroyed the feelings Andy has for me by cheating on him with Robert. Robert was using me then too. He didn't love me or care for me. He just wanted what his brother had and he made me his partner in crime."

"I love him Katie but I know he'll never give me what I want."

"And what do you want Aaron?" she asked.

"I want his heart, body and soul. Even though I want and love only him, I know he'll never want and love only me. So I need to move on." Katie noticed right away the tears in Aaron's eyes and she understood because she had been there herself.

"Okay. I'll destroy the photo for you, Aaron, not for Robert. I pray you find somebody that deserves your love, your heart and your generosity. You are a good man and you deserve a good man." She deleted the photo and showed Aaron that she didn't have any copies of it.

She stood up, walked over to his side and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left the Woolpack to head home to her husband, deciding on the way there that she was going to end her vendetta against Robert Sugden. She didn't have to destroy him because she knew he would eventually destroy himself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, Robert stood in front of the house he shared with Chrissie, picking up all of his clothes after she had thrown them outside.

He climbed into his car, pulled out his phone and dialed his stepmother's number. She answered after the second ring.

"Hello."

"Diane, it's Robert. I need to ask you a favor."

"What can I do for you Robert?"

"Do you happen to have a spare room that I can stay in until I find a place of my own?"

"Sure. Why aren't you living with your fiancé?"

"She's not my fiancé anymore. She kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Can I explain later?"

"Yes. I'm going to bed now so I'll leave the door unlocked. You know where the spare room is. Just lock the door before going to bed. Love you Robert."

"Love you too Diane." He hung up the phone and sent Aaron a text message. He waited fifteen minutes for a response but when he didn't get one, he knew that it was over between him and Aaron.

He typed out another text letting his former lover know that he was going to be sleeping right down the hall from him for the next few weeks and hit send. He waited another ten minutes for a response before going in the back door of the Woolpack, letting himself into the house.

He made his way upstairs, heading straight to the spare room. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Aaron was standing naked in front of the mirror hanging on his closet door. He was running his hand up and down his throbbing hard shaft.

He closed his eyes and started fantasizing about the man that occupied all of his fantasies over the last six eight months. He used to think about Jackson when he touched himself but now the blonde-haired, blue-eyed older man was the reason for his hard on.

He slid his left hand up and down his hard shaft, wishing like crazy that Robert was on his knees in front of him pleasuring him with his lips, tongue and hands. Aaron could feel his desire for Robert stirring inside his sack, making its way to his shaft.

Still with his eyes closed, Aaron moaned Robert's name before shooting his load all over the lower half of the mirror. "Oh, yes, Robert."

Just as he was coming down off his orgasmic high, he heard a voice coming from the doorway of his bedroom. "That was so sexy." He turned around, seeing Robert standing there watching him.


End file.
